Missing Yu Oh So Violently
by Missus Ann
Summary: Alternate Universe. When Lavi takes Allen to the movies, and Tyki Mikk shows up, what happens, and what are Allen's feelings? Contains Laven and Poker Pair.


Missing You Oh So Violently

"Allen," Lavi whined.

"Lavi, for all that is good, get him to say no." I glared at Lavi. Kanda, Lavi and I were going to go to the movies, but then Kanda had been invited to go somewhere else and chose that over us. Normally, I wouldn't care, but Lavi and I were going to the movies. _Alone_. Not only a movie, but a drive-in movie. And it was late at night, so I would be going to Lavi's house for the night, rather than going home and getting scolded by Cross for being out so late. Plus, Panda's not going to be there. I _liked_ Lavi.

It's not that I didn't want to hang out with Lavi, but I was scared. I knew it wasn't likely, but if I did try something? What if I couldn't hold back those needless to say stupid hormones? What if it wasn't possible?

"Get him to say no to going with us? Okay," Lavi replied with a cunning smile.

"No, I mean I want him to come with us, and not go to whatever else he--" Lavi clasped a hand over my mouth then started running away.

"Sorry you can't finish that sentence, I have to go!" He ran out of my room and down the hall before I could tell him that he knew what I actually meant and to stop being such a jerk.

Within fifteen minutes, Lavi was back in my room and trying to push me out the door to the movie. After finally getting to the drive-in movie, finally, because Lavi was talking through the whole ride, which made it seem like forever, we found a good spot and waited patiently for the movie to start. But before it even had a chance to start, an uninvited guest appeared. Yes, it was indeed none other than Tyki Mikk.

I stared out the car window blankly, not actually sure of what to say, because I know that being at the movies with these two people, not to mention at the same time, was going to be completely horrific. To add to all this, the movie that we were going to see, for reasons that I have yet to figure out, was called "Peanut Butter on Rye". Well, at least with all the fighting that happened during the movie I didn't have to watch it.

It started off somewhat like a small disagreement, went to a larger disagreement, then an actual fight, to a slap fight, to yelling and hitting and punching. And it was all over me, for some reason, too.

"Allen, what are you doing here with the... rabbit, when you could be here with me?" Tyki frowned at me lightly, but gained his nearly permanent smirk back as he looked at the lower half of my body. "And I see you're excited to see me, like always," he continued, making the blush on my face even more evident as he kept making his perverted comments. I looked him over, like I usually did whenever I saw the older man. It seems that he was a lot happier to see me than I was to see him.

"I'm here with this rabbit because... well actually, I don't know myself. Kanda was supposed to come, too, and it was supposed to be a way for us to bond, as Lavi put it. But as of now I'm starting to think that he had this all planned out; the way Kanda 'just so happened' to not be able to go," I said, and frowned lightly. "And, I didn't even know that you would be here, plus, if the boss found out that I was even talking to you, which, Lavi, he had better not, then I would be fired. And I need that job for money. For money is required for food, and food is required to eat. And I like eating. A lot."

Tyki looked at me like I was some sort of idiot, and only because I was here with someone that was not him. I slowly opened the car door and stepped out, noticing that with every move I make, Tyki was slowly undressing me with his eyes. "Uh, Tyki, it's really flattering, but you do know that eyerape is really creepy, and real rape is illegal, right?" It seems he couldn't even begin to comprehend what I was saying; his eyes wandering up and down my body slowly, over and over again. "Right?" I prodded, hoping that he understood my message correctly.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." He continued scanning my body, obviously pleased at what he saw. I went to the back of the car, opened the trunk and then I pulled out a blanket. After spreading it carefully on the ground, I bent over to fix out some of the wrinkles. Tyki whistled at me, and my face turned a light pink color, I could tell from how warm it suddenly felt. I pulled out a small basket of food, and set it on the middle of the blanket, sitting on the middle of the back edge of the blanket after I had the spot looking nice.

Lavi, my best friend, sat on the left of me, and Tyki, whom it seemed that I also for some reason liked, sat on the right of me. Within the first five minutes of the movie, the only thing that was entertaining was the slap fight that Tyki and Lavi had over me. I mean, not to sound conceited or anything, but it was over me... And I didn't particularly mind it, either.

"Tyki_, _Lavi, why can't you just calm down and watch the movie for like, one minute. Honestly, you two just don't know when to knock it off," I said, frowning a little, knowing that it would only make them want to fight over me more. '_Oh! Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll get us kicked out of the theater!_' Yeah, well, that didn't happen, by the way. At this point, I was laughing at all the sexual innuendos that could be heard between the Great War of Perverts, as I liked to call it, which was happening around me.

"A-Ah! N-No! The peanut butter doesn't go in the--" The movie continued on, and I laughed slightly, then went back to listening to the war. A general mix between the two, was pretty creepy, though. With the perverted comments that these two are making and the sexual innuendos in the movie, by the time I got out of there, I would be laughing so hard that it would not be good for my health, or so I thought at the time.

The slap fight lasted until the end of this movie, and, surprisingly, neither of them had many bruises. "So, Allen, what did you think of the movie?" They both asked, at the same time, even, which weirded me out. A lot.

"I don't know, it was hard to watch with you two fighting over me the whole time. I hate to say this, but I actually miss Kanda. Not because I miss spending time with him, because heavens above, who could possibly miss spending time with _that _jerk? But I miss him because if he were here during this movie, then he would've stopped you guys from fighting." I frowned, although that was just a show. I suddenly felt like such a jerk. Oh well.

**~*~*~*~  
One Week Later... **

"So, Allen, want to go to the movies?" Lavi asked me slowly.

"No."

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? XD I failed, I know. This was for Lane, Mick, Neo, and last, but not least, Mary-J~ :'D  
**

**XD "The peanut butter doesn't go in the--" that line... the last word in that sentence is fridge. XD Uh, I don't know what else to say except have fun at your concert, Mary-J! I'm gonna miss you! ;~;**


End file.
